Call Me Maybe, Takato?
by mewhunter9
Summary: Caroline just wishes he would hurry up and call her. T for cursing. TakatoxOC.


**AN- I wrote this story for a friend of mine, the lovely Mardigraskit 3. This story uses her characters, and if you come to like these characters, go on over to her account and read her stories with them. She's an AMAZING writer, though she doubts herself. My stories don't have squat on her's. She has some digimon and pokemon fanfictions up, so go look~**

**This stories contains a LOT of inside jokes between me and her, so that's why there is random crap in it.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Digimon, the song Call Me Maybe, nor Caroline, Diga, and Caroline's cousins.**

* * *

_I threw a wish in the well,_  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way._

Takato Matsuki stood right between Caroline Night and Diga.

Well, this certainly was a bad place to be.

Caroline glared at him, a 'Get the fuck out of my way or I'll mess you up' glare. He took this as a hint and quickly moved out of the way. The green-eye-and-dirty-blond-hair teenager ran the distance between her and her Guilmon is practically a millisecond.

"Diga! Are you okay?" Caroline synthetically asked, kneeling beside her digimon.

Diga moaned as she shook her head, pushing herself off of the ground, and opened her gold eyes. She looked at Caroline, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Cazzymon!"

Caroline was knocked onto the ground from the weight of the female Guilmon, both laughing once they hit the ground.

It had been almost two weeks since Caroline had last seen Diga. They were separated when a portal opened out of nowhere to allow a digimon to biomerge but instead sent the other two tamers and their digimon except for Caroline and Takato to the Digital World. It had taken Yamaki and Henry's dad, - Janyu Wong- four days to open another portal to send the rest of the tamers to the Digital World and another week and a half to find their lost friends.

Well, as the tamers didn't have the best of luck, a ultimate digimon had attacked them just as they had been reunited. Thankfully, Diga and Guilmon had defeated it by digivolving into Growlmons and beating the ever-loving crap out of it.

bI'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way./b

While their digimon had been missing, Caroline and Takato had been keeping each other calm and assured. Well, it was more one sided, as Caroline was flipping out an hour after the incident and Takato was making sure she didn't break any tables.

Caroline and Diga tackle- hugged each other for a moment before getting up. As they rose, Guilmon had taken his place beside Takato, right in front of his counterpart.

"Um..." Takato shifted his gaze from his digimon- who he had been doing a scan of with his eyes to make sure he was okay- to Caroline, who was blushing while looking at her feet.

"... Thank you, Takato."

Oh god.

It took Caroline a lot to say 'thank you' to anyone. Truth to be told, Takato thought she had never said it to him. Her large ego and hateful personality just didn't allow room for being a nice as saying 'thank you'.

"It was nothing," The brown haired boy replied after a few seconds, acting normal, even though it was so utterly and completely awkward.

"No, it wasn't just nothing," Caroline shot back as she looked up at him, "You helped me get Diga, my practically best friend in both worlds, back."

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

As Caroline looked at him, she noticed how his chocolate eyes were locked onto her. His shirt and jeans were ripped from the fight, skin showing through the holes. Even in the humid darkness of night, she could see how the wind blew his hair and clothes gently.

"Erm.. Well, you're welcome? Hey, you can't forget that you helped me get back Guilmon too, so I guess we're even," The carefree boy smiled at her, earning another in return.

He began to walk away, but a sudden arm restrained him. Takato looked back at Caroline, who was grabbing onto him.

"Where are you going?"

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

"Tamaki and Henry's dad are about to open the portal again, and I kinda want to go home," Takato answered.

"Oh...," Caroline started, releasing her grip, "Well, I know that we just met like a month ago and all... But... Here."

The blond reached into her pocket and pulled out a paper and a sheet of paper. She scribbled something down at the top and tore it off, handing it to him. Takato took it and scanned his eyes over the digits. After a few seconds, he realized it was a... phone number?

"Just in case, you know. Like, if you need someone to talk to or something...," Caroline trailed off, her face match the two Guilmon's who had been watching the scene play out.

Confused, he shoved it into his own pocket and shrugged it off. Henry and Rika walked over with Terriermon and Renamon following their tamers respectively.

"Ready to go home everyone? I'm starting to miss that place after two weeks," Henry joked, Terriermon laughing as he climbed onto the boy with blue hair's back.

Rika huffed, "Well, you all are going to make me whether I like it or not."

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

Takato and Caroline laughed together, but were interrupted when a roaring noise similar to a tornado's met their ears. They looked to the source to their right. A giant, spinning circle that was made up of different shades of blue and purple was forming.

"It's the portal!" Henry yelled over the noise, though the others just barely heard him.

They did their best to try and get to it, as the wind it was creating was incredibly strong. With the help of their digimon pushing them, they made it to the rim of the portal.

"Ready?" Takato asked and was shortly answered by the others counting down.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"JUMP!" They all yelled, locking hands and diving into the sphere.

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

They just barely managed to keep their eyes open as they were pulled to the human world, their eardrums almost exploding.

And, as soon as it had happened, it was over.

They unceremoniously tumbled into grass in the school's park, grunting as they did so. Though, somehow, Rika and Caroline had landed on their feet, laughing as they saw how the boys had failed at doing so. Henry and Takato stood up, grumbling something about women.

"You're back!"

One by one, digimon and tamers both looked over to see Kazu and Kenta rushing over, grinning.

"Oh, hey guys," Takato grinned at his friends running toward him.

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

Though, they ran right past him and tackled Rika and Caroline.

"WE NEED AFFECTION!" They yelled.

And then the line was replaced with a scream as if you were falling off of a cliff as the girls kicked the players off of them and punched each of the in the nose. Twice.

Henry facepalmed as the idiots tumbled onto the ground, blood flowing from their nose from being hit by iron fist.

"Why'd you do that!?" Kazu whined as he sat up.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Don't touch me. I don't want your man germs."

Takato and Henry couldn't hold back their laughs making their way into the air. Rika sighed, walking away.

"I'm going home, my mom is probably flipping out. And I'm tired. Come on, Renamon. See you guys tomorrow, hopefully not," The pineapple haired girl waved weirdly as she walked away.

"I can see she's full of sunshine and lollipops and rainbows after being in the digiworld for two weeks," Terriermon commented, gliding off of Henry to land on Guilmon's head.

"I can't blame her," Henry said, "My dad knows what happened to us, but that doesn't mean he's going to be anymore happy then Rika's mom. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye guys."

Terriermon rushed after his descending tamer. Both Guilmons and Takato and Caroline waved goodbye to the pair before awkwardly shifting to look at eachother.

When Henry had said '_I'll call you tomorrow'_, it had reminded Caroline of something.

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way._

"Hey, do you still have my number?" She asked.

Takato glanced at her for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling the scrap of paper out.

"Yep. I think I'm going to jump on the bandwagon and head home as well; hopefully Mr. Janyu called my parents and told them some excuse so that they're not freaking out," The brunette nervously laughed, "Bye Caroline, I'll call you tomorrow at around eight PM if my parents haven't beaten me to death.

_I beg, and borrow and steal,_  
_Have foresight and it's real,_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way._

"Okay, Takato. Bye!" Caroline waved as they separated in different directions, digimon following.

Once the blond was out of sight of the other and vice versa, she began grinning.

"A certain digimon seems very happy!" Diga laughed from beside her.

"Oh, shut up, don't ruin my good mood," Caroline glared at her Guilmon, but her smile never faded.

Diga giggled, "Diga is wondering why Cazzymon is so happy. Please tell Diga?"

"None of Diga's business," The tamer replied simply.

"Is it because...," The red dinosaur started before pausing to think, "Takato is going to call Cazzymon?"

Caroline's face turned slight red, "Maybe."

"Diga knew it!" Diga smiled at her victory.

Caroline rolled her eyes and was about to reply, but a tree branch hit her in the face.

"God damn tree!"

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

The rest of the walk was silence; well, other then Diga's laughter from when Caroline was attacked by the tree branch.

When they made it home though, Caroline opened the door and was welcomed with a horrible sight.

A few of the people she regretfully shared a house with, her dweeb cousins, Aleks, Andrew, and James- the youngest-, were shirtless, sitting on the floor, and playing Call of Duty: Black Ops in the living room. Lance, the oldest of the kids, was reading a book on the couch, seemingly not bothered at all by the game.

Mason, Lance's twin much like Aleks and James were, was drawing in a sketchbook. From his fashionista personality, it was probably some off- the- charts piece of clothing.

Lance was the first to notice she was there, as he place a bookmark in his book and smiled as he walked over to her, going straight through the three on the floor and causing them to mess up the game and begin cursing. Though, they stopped as soon as they saw her.

"COUSIN CAROLINE IS BACK!"

Oh god.

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

If anyone else other then her cousins had pretty much glomped her like they just did, they'd end up in the hospital. But, the three- well, four; Lance was knocked over ontop of her by the boys- were an exception. But just barely.

"Alright, enough," Caroline voice came from somewhere in the pile, "Off!"

One by one, each of the relatives got off of their poor cousin. Lance, being thoughtful, helped her up.

"Guess we got a little... excited about having not seen you in two freaking weeks," Andrew grinned.

Caroline scratched the back of her head nervously, "Yea... About that-"

"No need to explain, little Caroline. Your friend's dad and a lovely goverment agent explained it to us," Caroline's uncle- and the boy's dad- Jamie walked into the room, grinning, though he lowered his voice when he said 'lovely'.

"Yep. And we're glad to see Diga is back too!" Mason said, walking over to the group by the door.

"Hi Masonmon!" Diga grinned, her sharp teeth showing.

This act caused everyone in the room except for Caroline to take a small step back; well, you would too if a fire-breathing, red dinosaur was in front of you!

"Yea, I am too. I am also tired, so I think I'll skip dinner for tonight and just go straight to bed. Night guys," Caroline said as the walked upstairs, Diga's heavy footsteps following her into her room.

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

Once in the room that she had always love for how quiet it was, she closed the door and dashed into her bathroom, changing into her Guilmon nightgown: When Mason had found out about Diga, he had insisted on making her them, and she didn't lie when she had said they were cute.

Once finished changing, she flopped down onto her bed, taking pleasure in the warmth and softness; for the last week and a half, she had been sleeping in a sleeping bag ontop of sand and dirt. Diga curled up at the bottom of the bed, tail hanging over the side.

She was tired, but now, laying in bed, she didn't care if she was on a rock from the sudden hieghten in exhaustion. Caroline readjusted herself into a more comfortable position than just on her stomach.

Though, when she closed her eyes and tried to drift into the world of sleep, Takato filled her head. His chocolate eyes, messy brown hair, covered by those goggles...

'Stop it, Caroline!' She thought to herself, mentally flipping a table on top of her foot.

The blond tried her best to think of something else, but Takato refused the leave.

After about half an hour of tossing and turning, annoying Diga, and throwing pretty much all of the bed onto the floor, she drifted off into sleep somehow.

Though, she wished Takato stayed true to his promise and called her.

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

Takato yawned, stretching as he woke up. He popped his fingers before standing up, his bunny slippers making a high pitched noise when they hit the ground. He was about to go into the bathroom when he heard a voice.

"Bunny slippers? Really, Takato?"

He froze before turning around, seeing Caroline leaning against the sliding glass door that led to his balcony.

"Why must you do that?"

"Because it annoys you."

"Of course. How long were you there?" Takato grumbled.

Caroline smirked, "Long enough to get pictures of you. Did you know you drool in your sleep?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too," Caroline smirked, seeing Takato walk out of the room, defeated.

About an hour later, after the brunette had talked his unexpected guest out of sending those pictures to everyone at school and getting dressed, Takato and Caroline were walking down the sidewalk to the park.

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

They were going to the park to play Digimon; though they had the real thing, it was always fun to retreat back to the simple card game where, if you lost, you're digimon don't die.

Diga and Guilmon were already there as they had had a race to see who was the fastest. And, of course, Caroline was pretty sure Diga had won.

Though, Takato disagreed.

So, they were fighting about it, of course.

"Guilmon could outrun Diga anyday!" Takato yelled at her.

"You forgot, though!" Caroline smirked, " Diga is small, therefore she has less weight to carry and can run faster, not to mention she's swifter."

Takato rolled his eyes, "In her dreams! Guilmon is a boy, so he's better at everything!"

"SEXIEST BASTARD!" Caroline growled, slapping him.

Just as she did though, a boy in a shiny red car stopped beside the duo.

"Oh ho ho! Looks like that boy got told by his girlfriend! Hey, pretty thing, why don't you dump that loser and come with me? I'm much cooler a-"

The poor soul didn't get to finish his sentence, as his mouth was full of fist and car door full of foot.

"Drive off, loser, or the car will go up in flames."

Caroline's voice was that of just pure evil as the guy's eyes filled with tears and he nodded slowly. The blond backed away, allowing the car to speed away.

"Now, shall we continue!" The girl smiled.

Takato's eyes went wide and he stuttered out a yes.

_Before you came into my life,_  
_I missed you so bad,  
I missed you so bad,  
I missed you so, so bad  
_  
_Before you came into my life,  
I missed you so bad,_  
_And you should know that,  
I missed you so, so bad._

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

By Takato's curfew, the two tamers had played 10 rounds of Digimon Trading Cards. The score?

Caroline- 10

Takato- 0

At the moment, the male was rolling in despair at being beat at the game. Literally- Takato rolling over the cards he had used 10 times and been defeated each time.

Caroline, of course, was unamused. It wasn't like she didn't expect this. Her counterpart was just to stupid to know he'd be beaten in a moment's notice.

Diga and Guilmon had either been watching or playing with Calumon, who had been at the park when they got there. The was chalk. Everywhere.

The blond kicked Takato in the chest, causing him to grunt in pain and sit up.

"Hey!" He glared.

"Hurry up, it's past baby's curfew and we know what happens when baby gets in trouble," Caroline snickered, taunting him.

The one being pretty much bullied grumbled a few curses as he stood up, wiping the sand off of his pants, "Shut up."

"Make me."

"After seeing what happened with the dude in the car, I rather keep my life."

Caroline grinned, knowing she had won. She gathered up her things and dragged a tamer and two digimon out of the park and all the way to the bakery. Well, she let Diga walk by herself. Diga was a good digimon.

"Bye Takato!" Caroline smiled as she walked out the door of said tamer's house after finally getting him home. She checked the time on her phone as she did so.

6:30.

Damn.

_Before you came into my life,_  
_I missed you so bad,_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

8:00 PM, the clock beside her bed flashed.

Caroline sat at the edge of her bed, phone in hand. Diga was sitting in front of her, staring at the phone like her tamer, as if she was expecting it to grow wings and fly. Her tamer seemed to think so.

The blond honestly didn't know why she was so worked up about Takato called her. She saw him earlier today, why was a stupid phone call so important? They usually only last about five minutes, while she could go to the brunette s house right now and play video games with him or something for hours until his parents yelled at them.

Sighing, she fell back in her bed, phone resting beside her. Diga tilted her head before walking over to the bed and putting her paw up on the bed.

"Cazzymon okay?" She asked.

Caroline let her head roll over and smiled, "Yea. Just anxiety is getting the best of me while I'm waiting for this stupid phone call."

"Diga thinking that might be because Cazzymon loves Takatomon!" The Guilmon grinned, stretching out the world 'loves'.

Immediately, the tamer's face was as red as her digivice as her eyes darted to the side.

"Diga!"

"Sorry!"

_Before you came into my life,_  
_I missed you so bad,_  
_And you should know that._

Caroline rolled around on the bed, impatient. Where the hell was that goggle head? He was supposed to call her an hour ago! If he didn't hurry, he'd get a visit from a very angry Caroline Night and her hellhounds.

Her cousins called her downstairs for dinner, but she wasn't going to leave her room until Takato called her. What if while she was eating ramen, he called and she wasn't there to receive it!? Wait, why the heck did she care anyway?

It wasn't like she was... in love with Takato or anything. She just wanted him to call her, to make sure... that she wrote down the right number! Yea, that was it.

Caroline grumbled, looking up at the window. Great, it was getting dark. Her food was probably cold too. Giving up, she began to leave her room.

**_So call me, maybe?_ **

And then her phone rang.

* * *

**A quote from Mardigraskit from when she read it is _'It would be hilarous if it was Henry or Kazu or Kenta calling_**_** her'**._

**She's actually writing a counterpart to this story to the song _Stereo Hearts_. It is focusing on the part where Takato and Caroline had to save Henry, Rika, and the digimon from the Digital World. I suggest you read it when it's finished if you tolerated until the end of this story!**


End file.
